Bakugan Clones?!
is a prequel to Bakugan Wars Chapter 1:'The adventure begins' On Earth a strange group was experimenting with DarknessX. As the experiment was reaching its climax a scream caused a chemical being used to spill and become empty "Who screamed?!" A man yelled as he ran in. "That voice sounded like my older brothers!" He ran to a testing chamber to see a tattered lab coat on the ground. "That belonged to Kevin.....something must have......eliminated him." Soon the man entered something on the computer mainframe files. 'Wraths log:Specimen 32:Omega Drago escaped. I hope nobody finds him in ball form out there or they are in serious trouble' Elsewhere in the hometown of the well known bakugan brawlers a child was walking home from school. He screamed and fell as he tripped over a small orb object on the ground. "What was that?" He looked to see a pyrus dragonoid on the ground. "Whoa! These types of Bakugan are rare.I wish I could brawl someone right now to see its G power....wait I have a scanner on my Computer." He ran home and immediately to his room and put the dragonoid in a small pod which scanned it and put a message reading '700 Gs' on the computer. "My first brawl will be awesome with you as my secret weapon. Im going to definitly win. I think I will call you.....Omega Drago after Dans dragonoid Drago." He ran to his bed and threw himself on it. Then he put Omega Drago on his side table. "Im taking a nap Omega Drago." The child closed his eyes as he put his head on a pillow. "Have a good one child." The bakugan said as it opened itself. The childs eyes flew open and he screamed at the talking bakugan. "BAKUGAN SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TALK!!!" He screamed. "Who cares......what is your name child?" Omega Drago asked. "I'm Kyle and who are you anyway? I know you are a dragonoid but you should not be able to talk." Kyle got off his bed and stood at the wall far away from his bedside table. "Hello Kyle. I feel like something special is going to happen. I believe......I am your guardian bakugan."The dragonoid said. "What?" Kyle asked. "A guardian bakugan is a bakugan that will try to protect you no matter what." A presence lurked on the tree outside the window. It looked like a small version of the silent core with a large eye. "I have found the perfect host." The unseen entity spoke in an eerily familiar voice. Downstairs from Kyles room his mom was sitting on the couch watching T.V and relaxing next to her trusty Hydranoid. She then heard a large bang on the door. The door burst down and 5 men ran in and 3 attempted to seize her hydranoid. "Oh no. You better stay away from my son you creeps!!!!" She screamed then attacked the 3 men and knocked them unconscious then ran up the stairs. She heard Kyle scream but soon they ran into eachother and Kyle dropped Omega to the floor. His mom still clutching her hydranoid grabbed the dragonoid then Kyles hand and pulled him downstairs and through the door as the 2 remaining men gave chase. Sarah (Kyles mother real first name which she will be called from now on) droped her hydranoid as she tripped. (This is my chance to stop those creeps since I am away from Sarah and her son.)Sarah and Kyle's mouths dropped in awe as the hydranoids ball form began to glow and it came into bakugan form right in front of them outside battle. "Control this is Scrape. The bakugan is using its ability to become its true form outside of its home world.What do you believe we should do?" The agent called Scrape asked another agent over a communicator. "Just run. We have not finished our device to turn a clone permanently into ball form." Scrape agreed and beckoned the other agent then they ran away at full speed. Hydro hydranoids nickname turned back into ball form and floated into Sarah's hands and opened up automatically. "Sarah it is now time to reveal what I really am. I am your guardian bakugan. Omega Drago and I were created by the group those men came from.....the Bakugan Cloning Project." Later our heroes were relaxing on the bank of a river pondering the words of Hydro. The pondering would not last long as they heard footsteps. They looked behind themselves to see a strange child who only looked about 12. "Are you Kyle and his mother?I will be needing those bakugan of yours." Kyle got up immediately and began to protest. "You will never have Omega and Hydro!Who are you anyway!?" The strange child walked towards them and began to chuckle."I am the ultimate brawler!I am Death!!Me and Shadow Skyress will have to use force to get those bakugan." He and Kyle pulled out gauntlets. "Gauntlet Power Strike!" A figure in the background appeared. Battle Meter boost! the field opened. Kyle looked back to see Blaze holding his Lumino. "Long time no see good friend" Blaze said to Kyle. Death laughed. "You really believe you can beat me?" Death rolled Shadow Skyress and the brawl began. "Ability activate!Destruction Cannon!" Kyle yelled as he held up an ability to Omega. Omega then immediately defeated Shadow Skyress. Death then ran away after grabbing Shadow Skyress in a frenzy. Kyle laughed and turned around to look at Blaze but he was gone. Chapter 2:'Behold my Wrath' Kyle had wandered away from his mother."Omega that was strange." A powerful energy surge hit Kyle and Omega after he said that. "I have found you.Sigma I think it is time we destroy this defective scum." A kid that looked about 14 jumped in front of Kyle holding a bakugan. Kyle knew what he wanted. "Gauntlet power strike!!!" They both yelled. "Gate card set!Bakugan Brawl!Omega Drago stand!" Kyle yelled as he set his gate and rolled Omega. "Bakugan Brawl!Omega Helios stand!" The kid yelled when he rolled his bakugan."Who are you anyway?" Kyle asked. "I'm Wrath and this is Omega Helios. He was born through the same process as your Dragonoid." Wrath answered."Ability Activate!Obliteration Blaster!" Omega Helios launched a giant fire blast that hit Omega and lowered his power to 200 Gs."You defectives are to weak to fight." Omega Helios stated then laughed in triumph. "Shut up Helios!" Omega screamed in a demonic voice. Kyle,Wrath,and Omega Helios then witnessed something that had never happened before. Omega's color began to invert and he began to grow larger. "YOU ARE JUST SCUM HELIOS!!!!!!!!" Omega screamed loudly as he looked at Helios with a thirst for destruction. "Omega.....What is going on?" Kyle asked himself. "He is a Sigma form now.Certain defectives can transform under circumstances but some are not pretty." Wrath said. Omega,now Sigma, grabbed Helios and unleashed a blast of flame into his face and threw him 7 miles. "Help me Wrath!!!" Omega Helios screamed. "Ability activate!Booster Fire!" Wrath activated the ability and hoped Helios would win. Sigma just got hit by 50 streams of fire at once but nothing happened. "His Gs are at 4000!!!!'Wrath Screamed in terror. Sigma unleashed a massive fireball that hit Helios and turned him back to ball form. "How?!?!?!" Wrath screamed as he grabbed Helios and terminated the battle. "You have not seen the last of me." Wrath said as he ran away. Omega was back to normal as Kyle held his ball form. "Omega.....What just happened to you?" Chapter 3:'Betrayal' Kyle and Sarah were walking in a dense forest. Kyle suddenly began to feel nausious and almost fainted. "What's wrong honey?!" Sarah asked. "Nothing mom." Kyle said. A strong wind blew in the distance. "Kyle you look incredibly frightened!" Said Sarah. "Its ok mom with Hydro and Omega we'll be fine." said Kyle. A figure darted past, and it turned out to only be a shadow. Kyle and Sarah were walking as a figure dropped from the trees as Kyle whipped around. Blaze was walking behind Kyle. "Blaze, nobody likes stalkers." Said Kyle. "Please now refer to me as... Death Blaze. Kyle gasped as another figure dropped from the trees. It was another figure that looked like Blaze. "Some dude named Death trapped me in a cloning machine and made this thing!" Said Blaze. "Let's tag team him!" Their Gauntlet's Flashed as a new Dimension opened. Ultima Vestroia Battlefield. Chapter 4: "Ultima-Vestroia!" Blaze, Kyle, and Kyle's mom were standing across from Death Blaze, Death, and Wrath. This was going to be a close battle.